


Puberty Grooming

by MrMix



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMix/pseuds/MrMix
Summary: To Kris, Asriel was the perfect brother. As did pretty much everyone else in hometown. There was no way he would do anything to Kris....right?





	Puberty Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> This story has themes of “Oh God,Oh Fuck” have fun and enjoy my mix.

The window of the obnoxiously baby blue painted restaurant dimly lit the now dark streets. A few patrons were visible from the street, in particular, one human and one monster.  
Susie snorted loudly as she nearly choked on her burger.  
”Thats bullshit and you know it Kris.” Susie said as she let out a hoarse laugh spitting out pieces of her meal as she did so, Kris meanwhile wore a simple and content smile on his face.  
”Two whole arms Susie! I’m being serious here! My brother is a person of many talents.” Kris assured her with a wave of his hand.  
Susie regained self with a final chuckle. The two odd friends smiled, the restaurant had become a common hangout for them, mostly due to it being the only place that had burgers. Kris sighed as he looked out of the large glass window beside them The gaslit lamps outside illuminated the street.  
”Yeah my brother is pretty talented, he even helped me with my puberty grooming.” Kris chuckled.  
Susie bit into her burger before looking to Kris from under her bangs “What’s puberty grooming.” Susie asked through a mouthful of burger seemingly only half interested.  
Kris turned to Susie confusion clear on his face.  
”You know, when a monster has to inject some of their monster magic inside of you so you can continue to be a part of their family.” Kris said with a straight face.  
Susie raised an eyebrow as she put down her precious burg for just a moment “That’s not a thing monsters do Kris, if you have a family, your part of that family, like it or not.” Susie trailed off a bit at the end of her sentence.  
Kris shook his head “No, my brother was quite adamant about it, made me do it every week ever since I was 13”. Kris said taking a sip of soda.  
Susie rolled her eyes from under her messy hair.  
”How could a monster even eject someone with magic anyway? I don’t think humans can learn magic or absorb it.” Susie said, doubtful that he wasn’t just pulling a prank on her.  
”Yeah he did by taking off his pants and sticking something inside of me from behind.” Kris said with a straight face.  
Susie choked on her burger.

After drinking her soda and saving herself from choking she turns to Kris,  
”Okay....that was dark, but you did get me I’ll admit that much.” She said a small smirk on her face, she did not expect a joke like that from him.  
”What joke?” Kris asked. Susie looked at Kris's stoic expression. Before rolling her eyes, “You know the whole eject me from behind stuff, didn’t expect you to go for that but ya got me.” Susie’s said as she began to drain her soda  
“But that’s how he did it, it even felt oddly fuz-“ Susie interrupted him “Okay I get it! Jeez learn to let a joke die Kris.” Susie said slightly grossed out by his rather tasteless joke, honestly it’s kinda weird for him to drag out a joke like this.  
“What do you mean Susie does it to me every time he come over.” Kris says sounding rather annoyed.  
Susie sighs “Kris, stop.”  
Kris clams up before asking “What’s so weird about it?”  
Susie let’s put a tired sigh as she lays he he’s on the side of the table her hidden eyes lazily looking up at Kris.  
“Besides th-“ Susie stops talking when she notices his expression, it’s the same one he had when she attempted eat 4 pine cones at once to impress lancer. Utter confusion...  
Man it’s almsot like he isn’t joking. Like he isn’t joking...Oh fuck. Susie leaned back in the leather booth, he wasn’t was he? Was her best friend really.....and by his own brother!? ”Hey, Susie are you okay?”  
Kris looked at Susie with concern. Susie sat up, leaning in on the table.  
”Kris....what your brother did, isn’t something that family’s do, anywhere, your brothers fucked up Kris!” Susie snarled  
Kris seems shocked by this “Hey! My brother is a great guy, just ask around.” Kris motioned his arms around in circular motion.  
Susie scoffed “And want do you think about him huh? What do you think of your perfect brother?”. Susie said leaning in over the table.  
Kris it taken aback by this, “I love him of course! He was my only friend for most of my life....We did everything together.” Kris began to rub his arm nervously.  
”But when he got older, we grew apart for a bit...he would stop playing any games with me, but would watch me from a distance, like he wanted to do something but couldn’t. His eyes were hungry, he was probably lonely like me.” Kris continued, Susie listened intently.  
”That’s when he told me about the puberty grooming and how he was worried we wouldn’t be a family for long if he didn’t help me.”  
Kris put a hand over his heart “I was touched knowing that deep down he cared for someone as worthless as me.” Kris smiled bitterly.  
Susie began to feel uncomfortable, and it wasn’t her position on the table.  
”He told me that it would hurt, but that I needed to be strong and let my love for him carry me through. And it did, despite the tearing pain I was determined, I didn’t want to lose my family. He put precious time out of his week to make sure I wouldn’t be left out of the family. He’s great!” Kris smiled as tears begun running down his cheeks.  
”In the upcoming sessions he would inform me of why I needed this, why I deserved this pain for not loving everyone enough. How some one like me belongs in the dark.” Kris sighed as he wiped the tears away.  
Susie is now slouched back in her booth, her eyes visible from under her bangs.  
What the fuck.......  
Kris shook his head “He did it because he cares about me, I couldn’t have asked for a better, b-big b-b-b-b-“ Kris felt the tears stream down his face, Kris silently sobbed as Susie slouched in the booth unsure of how to react to this.  
After the longest and most agonizing minutes of Susie’s life, Kris spoke.  
”H-he did what was best for me....He was gentle, he was gentle, he was gentle......But why did it hurt so much.” Kris dug his nails into his shoulders.  
Kris shook his head violently as if trying his hardest to not remember something.  
”H-he wasn’t gentle, he forced me to-No! He was always so nice, he wouldn’t do that!” Kris raised his voice, the nearly empty restaurants few patrons turned to them momentarily.  
Susie got out of her seat and slowly moved next to Kris.  
His looked so scared and confused.  
She’d never seen him show such emotion before.  
”I’ll lose my family if anyone finds out. They do so much more for me than I deserve they wouldn’t hesitate to be rid of me, who wouldn’t?” Kris slumped against his seat.  
”I trusted him, more than anyone, and yet he did this to me....I must have deserved it.” Kris chuckled solemnly.  
Kris wrapped his arms around Susie, an action she didn’t object to as she hugged the poor boy.  
”I’m worthless, the only thing I’m good at is being quiet, I’m so tired Susie.” Kris cries into her shirt.  
”I want to die....”


End file.
